Starry Nights
by catmilk
Summary: **Temporary Hiatus** Before the events we've all grown to know, Sherlock and Molly were just two teenagers seeking comfort from each other. Molly is trying to cope with her parents divorce while Sherlock is coping with a much darker situation. Teen!Lock eventually will coincide with the show.


_IMPORTANT: This story is on temporary hiatus until I finished one of my other stories. Thank you for your patience. _

_Hello readers! I've had this story in my head for a few days and I really wanted to share. I've always liked the idea of Molly and Sherlock meeting before any events in the show happened... There will be some familiar characters! Feel free to review, let me know if I should continue it?_

_I own none of these characters... Except the ones you don't recognize from the show._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sixteen year old Molly Hooper had just moved back to London to live with her dad after a drastic attempt to live with her mum in Cardiff, she now sat in a small café catching up with her best friend Mary Morstan.

"I'm glad you're back in London, Molls. I missed you." said Mary as she sipped her tea.

A soft smile graced her face and nodded, "I missed you too. I can't believe I survived a year in Cardiff." she said in amusement, "And a year with mum and Jerry."

Mary crinkled her nose and nodded, "Jerry is sort of a creep."

"Yeah, he is."

Jerry was the man her mother had re-married; the woman hadn't even waited for the divorce papers to go through before moving and starting a new life with him. He had been the reason her parents separated in the first place and she absolutely hated him. While living with them she would often catch him staring at other women including Molly herself, her mother would act like she never noticed but Molly knew she did. That was part of why she felt uncomfortable living there and because she despised seeing her mother act like a jealous teenage girl. Molly was relieved when her mother gave her permission to move in with her father, a part of her wondered if it was because she was afraid Jerry might attempt something with Molly. Was her mother afraid for her daughter's safety or simply afraid she'd lose Jerry's attention? Whatever it was Molly was glad she didn't have to deal with them any longer, she was glad to be back London.

"I should really get going." said Molly after a while, "My dad will be home soon and I have to start dinner."

Both girls stood up and walked up to each other after exchanging a few words the two hugged.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye, Mary."

The two hugged once more before they went their separate ways.

xXx

On her way home Molly thought about what to cook for dinner, her father would be home soon and he would be exhausted maybe she should bake him a cake. He loved when Molly baked for him and he sure as hell deserved it. Molly's father, Charlie, was a waste collector you'd think it was an easy job, but his hours were long, the only times Molly really got to see him were in the afternoons when he would get home from work, he was always exhausted and would try to relax after work. Since moving back in with her dad she felt guilty, mostly because she blamed his over working on herself, living in London wasn't cheap and they were able to do it with two salaries before, but since it was just her and her dad now, it had become a little difficult. Maybe she should get a job... just to help around the house. Molly smiled at her idea as she kept walking, she began making a mental shopping list of things she needed for dinner.

After leaving the store, Molly walked down the darkening streets clutching a plastic bag containing a few ingredients she needed, she had lost track of time and now she was behind on making dinner. Molly let out a sigh as she turned the corner to her street , just then a figure bumped her shoulder causing her to drop her bag, eggs splattered all over the floor and on her trainers causing Molly to groan and turn around angrily to see the miscreant who caused her to drop her bag.

"Hey! Watc—"

Molly looked up to a pair of blue (No green?) eyes staring back at her, Molly blinked and closed her mouth and stared at him, how was it possible for someone to be so... pretty. A mess of dark curls sat on his head and Molly had the urge to run her fingers through them (Wow, Molly way to be creepy). Molly was pale, but this boy was beyond pale he was almost translucent, he was lean and tall and wore dress trousers and a charcoal button up (she noticed a few buttons undone at the top, but that's a conversation for later), he dressed better than any boy her age would. The boy smirked at her and suddenly looked over her head at something behind her, he quickly took her by the arm and led her down the small alleyway near a shop, Molly pulled back but the boy tugged her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head against the crook of her neck. Molly let out a gasp as her breath hitched, she felt her heart beating rapidly and a blush crept onto her face, who the hell was this boy and why was he hugging her? They remained like that for a few seconds until she heard a set of footsteps nearby.

"Where the hell did he go!?" said the voice.

"I don't know, but when we find him I'm going to beat the shit out of him." replied another.

"Come on! He couldn't have gone far."

The footsteps disappeared in the distance and the boy pulled away from her causing her to stumble backwards a little, she let out a huff before speaking.

"What was that all about?"

The boy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I needed to hide."

"You could have hidden behind those bins there." she pointed at the bins behind him.

He suddenly smirked, "This was funner... The names Sherlock Holmes." he stated.

"M-Molly... Molly Hooper." she smiled at him before continuing, "Why were they after you? Those guys?"

"I simply told them that they were dating the same girl. They seemed like good friends, no point in ruining a friendship over a girl... They didn't seem to like that very much." he said in a bored tone.

Molly nodded and began walking towards her bag on the floor, she crouched down and began picking through the items grabbing the things that weren't completely ruined, the eggs on the other hand were not so lucky, she couldn't say much for her trainers she would just pop them in the wash when she got home.

"Aren't you going to ask how I knew?" he asked suddenly.

Molly wasn't aware he was still there, "Knew what?" she asked curiously.

"About the girl!"

"No... Maybe you're dating her too?"

Sherlock laughed, "It must be nice inside your head. So ordinary, so stupid."

Molly frowned and got up, "Oh don't look like that.. I meant it as a compliment."

"It didn't sound like a compliment." she told him, "Ok, tell me... How did you know?"

"I deduced it."

"You deduced it? How?"

"Strawberries."

"Right... What about strawberries?"

"They both had the same strawberry scent on them, now I'm don't think they would wear strawberry scented perfume and hug each other so the only other reason would be a third-party."

"What if they're all friends and the girl just happened to hug the other?"

"That's what I thought as well until I saw the lipstick stain on one of the boy's sleeve."

"Oh." she breathed.

Sherlock smirked and continued, "I pointed it out and the rest is well, you got a glimpse of that."

Molly nodded and picked up the egg covered bag on the floor and threw it in one of the bins, "Well I'm glad I helped you lose them."

"Hardly." he muttered.

Molly rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, "I should go... Nice meeting you Sherlock."

"Good bye, Molly Hooper. Until next time."

Molly turned around to ask him what he meant by that, but he had already strode off, Molly let out a huff of air, "What a strange boy..." she muttered before making her way home.

* * *

Molly put the pasta into the boiling water and closed the lid, she slowly stirred the Alfredo sauce before it bubbled too much, it was a little hard to maneuver around the tiny kitchen, but she managed. Molly suddenly heard a knock on the door and she removed the sauce out of the hot burner and hurried to the door, she wasn't expecting any company and her father wasn't due for another thirty minutes, maybe he got out early and he forgot his key? Molly opened the door and saw no one, she noticed a plastic bag on the floor and she was hesitant to open it, what if it was one of those stupid kids playing a prank... Molly cautiously grabbed the bag and peeked inside.

"Eggs?" she said in surprise.

She took out the carton of eggs and looked out into the dark street; there was no sign of anyone around. What if...No, it couldn't have been him... He had no clue where she lived and why would he even go through the trouble. A smile crept on her face and she slowly made her way inside the house and closed the door behind her.


End file.
